With the progress of technology, various electronic equipments become indispensable tools in our daily life. The power converter functions to convert the commercial AC power into DC power to be utilized by the electronic equipments. For example, the adapter of a notebook, or the charger of a cellphone or a digital camera, is a kind of power converter.
The power converter includes a plug for plugging into a socket to receive the commercial power. Since the international business is well developed and the leisure life quality is much valued nowadays, people frequently and frequently go abroad for business or travel, and usually carry the portable electronic products, such as notebooks, cellphones and digital cameras, when they go abroad. However, there are various kinds of socket standards in the world, so the power converter is usually connected with a connector having different forms of conductive terminals to adapt to different socket standards.
Currently, there are some universal plugs available in the market, but they just simply connect with the power converter without providing the securing function. However, while using the connector, if the connector cannot be effectively secured on the power converter, the connector may be remained on the socket when pulling out the power converter, which may cause a danger of electric shock. In addition, the power converter may be loosened and dissembled from the connector, which may cause power failure of the electronic equipment or data loss.
To overcome the disadvantages of the prior art described above, the present invention provides a power converter with a detachable plug, which can be designed according to different socket standards and has an engaging structure corresponding to the power converter so as to be effectively secured on the power converter and can be easily assembled with or disassembled from the power converter.